The XL Gang War
The .xl gang war was the first war SticGang has ever faced. It is also the first war they won, and the first alliance ever made with SticGang happened at the end of the war. __TOC__ Basic Info Start of the war: '''2nd November 2019 '''End of the war: '''10th November 2019 '''Cause of the war The .xl gang war was all ignited due to a Instagram story posted by @in.humane.xl, being a photo of him with the words "Fuck sticgang" and "this post was made by .xl gang". @gloostic responded to this with a declaration of war, simply stating "This means war". @in.humane.xl gladly accepted this challenge, responding with "Bring it, pussy". 'Important Dates' *03/11/19 - Scpstic has bee exiled for treason. He claimed to be neutral for the war, but was caught giving out stic intel in the .xl HQ. Prittstic says "You can't trust anyone anymore". From this point forward operations are kept secret. *05/11/19 - Squarestic has left SticGang. SticGang Original claims he left to join .xl gang, and he did. Rumor was brought up that a .xl member was considering joining SticGang. *07/11/19 - Operation sneak.xl has been canceled due to a failure in retrieving intel. A large-scale attack has been launched on .xl gang a day early, and peace talks have begun. .xl gang leader claims to have caused the war by accident due to intoxication. *08/11/19 - The war has been officially declared as over. Slavstic and in.humane.xl did a handshake of peace, and agreed to create the stic.xl alliance. This was announced on the SticGang IG page. A contract has been created and is later to be completed with the .xl gang stamp and be signed by .xl gang leader and SticGang's chief of war. *10/11/19 - The final contract has been signed by Slavstic and in.humane.xl and peace is official. The alliance has been named stic.xl and we still remain as 2 separate groups. Capture17.PNG Capture23.PNG Capture13.PNG Capture14.PNG Capture16.PNG Capture20.PNG Capture11.PNG Capture5.PNG Capture0.PNG Capture6.PNG Capture10.PNG Capture8.PNG Capture15.PNG Capture22.PNG Capture4.PNG Capture21.PNG Capture12.PNG Capture18.PNG Capture9.PNG Capture2.PNG Capture19.PNG Capture1.PNG Capture3.PNG Capture7.PNG Capture.PNG During the war Method of attack Since the war was triggered online, it became a cyberwar. Because SticGang is a group of meme creators and stealers, anti-xl memes were created to attack. Prittstic went through the effort of making a video too. Introduction to exiles Due to a few "incidents" during the war's spy program, exiling a member became possible. While in this situation, members were exiled for treason, you can also be voted to be exiled by The Originals. Unfortunately, 2 originals were exiled during the war. Pros & Cons Luckily, the war had only begun after The Resurgence, so SticGang was at a very high rate of activity. Most of SticGang's other platform extensions, such as r/stic or this wiki, were set up and could be used to promote us as better. There were no cons. SticGang was ultimately better in every way. The "One-sided" War With all the force being charged at .xl gang, you could assume SticGang was prevailing, which it was. However, .xl gang never attacked in retaliation. They had created their own HQ chat. Even so, SticGang still attacked. The Aftermath The war began to end when Slavstic proposed an alliance plan to in.humane, which was accepted. After approval from Gloostic, Slav began creating a contract. Around this time, an announcement was made about stic.xl, the name chosen for the alliance. After receiving .xl gang's stamp and in.humane's signature, the alliance was officially madeCategory:Events